


Acceptance and Burgers.

by Cutesonas



Series: mceu oneshots [12]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Peter Parker is Trans, all of team red is trans, matt murdock is trans, miles morales is nonbinary, samuel chung is trans, wade wilson is nb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutesonas/pseuds/Cutesonas
Summary: Miles tells the gang something important.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Miles Morales & Matt Murdock & Wade Wilson, Miles Morales & Peter Parker, Miles Morales & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Samuel Chung & Matt Murdock
Series: mceu oneshots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714144
Comments: 3
Kudos: 113





	Acceptance and Burgers.

“So like, you know how I have a girlfriend?” Miles asked, his hands sweating and heart fluttering as he said that. His little baby legs swinging off the rooftop, staring down at his half eaten hamburger. 

Peter made a noise, trying to finish his burger chewing quickly without choking. “Unfortunately, yeah.”

The other three men who weren’t even part of this conversation suddenly opened up their ears to hear this juicy conversation like the terrible goblins they were.

“Well I lied?” Miles squeaks.

Peter stops, his burger sauces almost dribbling onto the yellow wrapper it came with. It was so silent it made Miles want to vomit. The sirens down below, the cars honking and people yelling didn’t exactly help either. 

“So do you have a boyfriend? Peter asked bluntly.  
Miles scooted away from his mentor in shock. “What? No, Peter, no.” his face heating up and stomach screaming out at the sudden question. “I’m not, gay, man.”

Peter squinted at him, as did Matt, Wade and Sam. 

“What?” Miles' voice cracked at that. Ugh, this was going as horribly as planned.  
“Nothin’ nothin’” Peter said, mouth full of bread, steak, lettuce and more. “Go on.”

“She’s uh, neither, actually.” the kid finally manages to muster. “ButshestillreallysweetandniceandamazingandsmartandcoolbutthenIaskedherwhatitmeantand-”

Peter swallowed the last piece of his burger. Putting his hand on his shoulder. “Kid I got like, a sliver of that.” he beamed at him gently, in attempts to calm his teenage nerves. “It’s okay. I’m not gonna judge you.”

“Okay, fine.” Miles sighed, taking a deep breath. Looking down at his hands. “Please don’t be mad.”

His mentor just waited patiently. 

“I think I might be....nonbinary?” he finally musters the courage to come out and say. “I think, I don’t know. I mean well, I do- I did a lot of research and like, it- it makes sense? Like, I felt like this for so long and-”

A warm embrace was suddenly upon the small kid. Via Peter. 

“O-oh.” Miles' eyes widened. “Why are we hugging?”

“Because I’m freakin’ proud of you, kid!” and after a minute, the college student finally let him go. Peter just gave him this look with his mix matched eyes, it was so full of innocent joy. Which Miles still didn’t understand why, wouldn’t he be like, mad?

“God I’m so proud of you Miles.” he impulsively admits, ruffling his hair. Before freezing. “Wait, do you still want to be called Miles?”

Miles stroked his chin. “I think? I haven’t really thought about it.”

“That's okay.” Peter said. “Took me a damn while too.”

Miles then stiffened. “Wait.”

“Are you-”

Peter nodded.  
“Oh my god.”

Before his mentor could explain, the smaller arachnid pounced on him, throwing fake punches onto his chest. “Why did you never tell me???”

The photographer giggled. “I forgot!”

“How can you forget???”

“Hey, you wanna get on my case? You better get on Matts too.”

Miles then looked at the three who have been listening this entire time. 

“Oh my god.”

He stopped his attack on his mentor. “ARE YOU ALL TRANS?”

**Author's Note:**

> yes, theyre all trans miles.


End file.
